Easy Prey
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: This is what I think happened before, during, and after the comic Easy Prey. Created by Evil-DeC0Y on Deviant Art. A wonderful little story that has plenty of dubs on YouTube.


Easy Prey

Fluttershy was walking towards the Everfree forest, she heard from Angle that there was an injured fox. She was scared of course, but she needed to take care of that fox. After a while walking/hovering, she heard a soft whimpering. When she heard this she took off directly to the sound. She saw the fox, it had several scratch marks on his front legs and muzzle, there was even a large bite-like mark on his tail. "Oh, you poor thing!" she said and went down to pick it up. The fox instantly relaxed in the Pegasus's hooves, he had heard very good things about a yellow pegasus who took care of all creatures. She grabbed some supplies out of her bag and set to work cleaning and bandaging the foxes wounds. When she was done she saw where the foxes home was. She picked him up and carried over to his den. "Now stay here, I'll go home and get one of my animal friends to come and keep you company while you heal." A few yips from fox, which Fluttershy heard as an agreement, was enough for the little pony to fell safe for the fox.

Fluttershy began her walk home, then she heard growl. She first thought it as a bear and dismissed it. Then the growling got louder and closer, at this point she thought it was timber wolf and started to lift off the ground. But even in the air she heard the growl, she turned her head slightly and got sight of green scales. Then the head came out of the tree tops, the head of a full grown dragon. She yelled, which was about the same volume as the fox she helped. Then she started to feel her wings folding in, "No, no, no, no!" she said but it was too late and they locked. She wasn't that far above the ground, but the impact still hurt. Of course she couldn't think about that now, she had to get away. So, she started to run. Little did she know a certain draconequus who was enjoying the night in the Everfree had heard her scream and started flying towards her.

"Oh, this is bad… This is bad…" she stated to herself. "No, now is not the time to panic, Fluttershy… Twilight, and the others can help you. No, Twilight and the others _must _help me!" She started to reassure herself, "Ponyville is just a short distance away, I'm going to break through this fog and see it, any second now." She kept running and could hear the dragon getting closer. "I'm going to have to think of something before it gets any-" she was cut off by her own gasp. She had reached a cliff, she could fly but her wings were still locked. "No no, no, no, no" she whimpered. She could feel the dragon right behind her.

Discord who had just found them, growled and flew towards the dragon. The dragon at the moment was interested in Fluttershy who was whimpering, this made the lord of chaos angrier. He used his magic to extend his arm and tap the dragon on the shoulder. When the dragon turned around, Discord poked him in the eye. He growled at Discord who just chuckled. With a snap and a flash of light Discord turned himself into a bigger, scarier version of the dragon in front of him. This scared the dragon into flying away, almost as fast as Rainbow Dash. Discord shrunk himself to his normal size and approached his dear friend.

"I don't think you'll have anymore problems with-" he was cut off with Fluttershy jumping up and hugging him. At first he was surprised, but eventually he sighed and hugged her back.

They eventually broke the hug, but Discord kept her in his arms as they teleported home. He set her on the couch and sat across from her, "Why, in the wide world of Equestria, were you in the Everfree forest?!" he asked, yelling a bit. She yelped and tried to hide herself in the pillows. "Sorry," he said "but why?"

"There was this fox that needed help, so I went to go help him. Then I heard a growl and that dragon started to chase me. Then I got to a cliff. I was stuck." she finished covering her face with her mane.

"Why didn't you try flying?" he asked moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"I don't think I could've gotten away from a full grown dragon with flying." she said looking up at him, "And my wings were locked." she added very quietly. He sighed and started to stroke her mane unaware to knowledge he was doing so. "Why are you stroking my mane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh- oh, was I?" he asked and retracted his paw.

Fluttershy moved her head so it rested on his chest, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Discord was glad she was looking the other way, he didn't want her to see the blush that was climbing up his neck and onto his cheeks. He smiled and started to stroke her mane again. They stayed like that until Angel found them. He threw a book at Discord and scampered away before he could react. "Why that little-" he was cut off by Fluttershy taking his paw and smiling.

"It's about time I went to sleep anyway. Oh," she remembered what she promised the fox, "could you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Could you teleport one of my foxes to the one I was helping."

"I would have to know where the injured fox is." Fluttershy told him and he snapped his eagle claw, "Done. Anything else my de-" he was cut off once again by Fluttershy kissing him on the cheek and saying "Goodnight." She flew upstairs and crawled into her bed.

Downstairs, Discord was frozen. Then he slowly moved his paw to the cheek she kissed, "She kissed me?" he looked up towards the stairs. "She kissed me." He sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

-End-


End file.
